


In the ashes of this world, will you still remember me?

by Cloud_Dreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Post Apocalypse, Tags to be added, This is kind of a dump for my random ideas, kinda fantasy as well??, sort of magic, this is what came from me listening to renegade by the x ambassadors for an hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Dreamer/pseuds/Cloud_Dreamer
Summary: Sometimes, trying to remember the past, can be worse than living in the future.





	In the ashes of this world, will you still remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I’m just dumping shit out of my head without a second thought.

And it all goes wrong. 

Technically it had went wrong even before Corporal Nikita Rose had even fired his first round, or even given his first order, but there was no way in hell he would admit that. 

The attack was supposed to be simple. Monkeys dressed as humans could have carried it out. But those monkeys were either sick or had rightly decided to run when they’d had the chance. The plan was to engage the enemy, an elite group of soldiers representing a ruthless dictatorship fond of human experimentation, from high ground, ensuring minimum casualties and dealing immense blows to the morale of the other side.

But like almost everything in Corporal Rose’s life, nothing ever went right. 

At 0400 hours Rose’s platoon was to deliberately come into contact with patrol group alpha. They would then draw them into an ambush site, a coverless area surrounded by high cliffs, bomb the exit and wait for the artillery unit to blow the patrol group to hell or at the very least, in 5 different directions. 

But that wasn’t how it happened, Rose had thought hours later, the bitterness of defeat tasting worse than the blood dripping from his nose down into his mouth. 

Instead of patrol group alpha engaging with them, their commander gave the order to retreat, split into two fire teams and attempt to go behind Rose’s platoon and pick them off. The 2IC, a young Lance Corporal by the name of Thomas Brown had, for lack of a better word, panicked and given the order for the bombs to be detonated far too early, causing confusion on Corporal Rose’s side, and the enemy to see through the admittedly poorly thought out plan.

What followed was a massacre. In the confusion, Rose’s platoon had allowed themselves to be surrounded. And in the end, their plan came down to ‘take as many down with you as you can’. 

After a humiliating two hours, which included one half of the platoon being ruthlessly slaughtered, a crazed, half baked idea had flown straight into the metaphorical window of his mind, like a small blackbird on a summer day. 

The artillery unit. 

The artillery unit currently waiting for the order to bomb to arrive. 

And at that moment, Nikita Rose almost wished he hadn’t thought of them. Almost. 

With a shout for his fire team to buy him some time, he launched himself at the waiting radio, and contacted the commander of the waiting unit. 

Th commander was someone well known to Corporal Rose, a former rival turned reluctant ally, a slightly older man named Ezekiel Rhodes. Their reluctant friendship formed after Nikita had broken Ezekiels nose back in basic training. But Rose was not thinking too deeply upon the issues of the past, the only thing that Rose was aware of was the magnitude of what he was going to request and at that moment, he wondered if he should have asked his sections opinion on the matter at hand, but as he read out their current location for targeting, he honestly felt that he couldn’t care less. Rhodes didn’t ask why he was ordering this strike, perhaps he didn’t care, or perhaps he understood what exactly was at stake here 

And then, after waiting for five minutes that felt closer to five hours,

The world around him exploded.


End file.
